In recent years, with the improvement of resolution of display products, pixel density has been increased gradually, the manufacturing processes for panels are becoming more and more complex and production costs have increased. Virtual display products have display effects approaching real resolution products by add-on algorithm or signal processing while reducing data lines, thereby drastically simplifying manufacturing processes for panels and reducing production costs. In traditional virtual display products in which pixel structures mostly adopt one domain design, pixels in products are identical in terms of shape, size and arrangement such that liquid crystal in subpixels of the same color under a certain gray scale has the same alignment direction, which in turn results in a small viewing angle for this design and obvious color shift phenomenon.